Candy
Candy is a song by English singer-songwriter Robbie Williams from his album Take the Crown. It appears on Just Dance 2014 and is available for all console-versions and regions. It is also one of the very first songs to be announced for the game. Dancer This dance is a duet. Both of them have red outlines. The first dancer, presumably "Robbie Williams," wears an orange shirt with yellow and brown diagonal checkers on it, also wearing a brown tie, and a blue coat and pants with a brown belt, yellow shoes, light-brown glasses, a pink glove and brown hair. The second dancer presumably the "great girl," is wearing an orange blouse with a blue flower to her left. She is also wearing dark-blue pants, yellow socks, red and orange slippers, blue and brown sunglasses, a yellow accessory on her head, an orange bracelet, and has red hair and a yellow glove. Background Its a movie by the slides from the beginning. All the things are made out of paper as seen by the white line that looks like it's been cut out and when it spins its thin and it looks like they're in a box. It starts at a park with blues skies, a painted kite on the wall, a telephone stand, a bench, a light post, and a menu of a restaurant. The second background is inside the house, implied by the wallpaper and the window on the wall. The props are a lamp, a chair, a fishbowl and a cabinet. The third background appears just before the gold moves. Blue skies, a hot air balloon, a large strawberry sundae with cherries both at the top and at the side, and a summer chair and table with a menu on top are the props here. The chorus background is inside a candy shop, implied by the song title. The orange wall and a clear door, two signs that say pastries, and candies and four pastries and candies are the props. The backgrounds start all over again, beginning with the first aforementioned background. During after the second chorus the first background is seen, but the wall only is seen. Then the backgrounds continue appearing by order. Then, when Robbie sings "What are you doing it for," the backgrounds go and change in order after the line is said once. This is also done during when the final chorus only during the part when the horn is heard. The last background seen is the first background. Gold Moves There are six gold moves and all of them are the same. The "great girl" spins and falls whereas "Robbie" catches her. The move is done the first two times during the first verse, two during the second verse, and the last two during the bridge of the song. Sweat Mash-Up This song has a Sweat Mash-Up that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. The Dancers(No Repeats): *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Fame (JD) Trivia *This was voted the best duet dance on Just Dance 2014, Limbo was second. *This was originally going to be on Just Dance 4 as a DLC. *This is the second brightest dance on Just Dance 2014, In The Summertime was first. * The Mash-Up is hard to get 5 stars on, especially if the player is using the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, or PlayStation 4 (Move remote) versions. This is because each move is counted for much less points than on other routines. *This was voted the most difficult mash-up. Prince Ali is second. Gallery Candy.jpeg Just Dance 2014-Candy gold move.jpg candyjdn.jpg|Candy Candybg1.png|Street background Candybg2.png|Candy shop background Candy.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Beta Elements